onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Elvesbytes/Chapter 708 Prediction
Cover: Caribou with the granny inside his mud leaving the burning building. Title: All the kings' children Page 1: (Scene 3- Zoro and the fairy) Zoro: Shiiiiiit ????: Are you... Roronoa Zoro...?? Zoro: Fuck, I blew my cover.. (Zoro stands up and sees them) Yosaku and Johnny: ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~ Zoro: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???? Page 2: Yosaku and Johnny: (crying and jumped to hug Zoro) We thought we'll never see you again~ Zoro: What are you two idiots doing here! GET OFF ME! Yosaku: We learned that there is a really rare fish over the south lake, and we really need to catch it Johnny: What are you doing her all alone aniki? Where's Strawhat? Zoro: ..I've been chasing some fairy who stole my katana.. I got it now.. Johnny: Are you sure you're sober? Page 3: (Scene 4- Kin'emon: Lost and Alone) Kin'emon: WHAT??? YOU HAVE KANJURO?? You bastards, what do you want from him... ???: Pfttt. None of your business asshole. Now shut up and come with us. Kin'emon: (crying) Kanjuro, you had to sacrifise for me you moron.. I'll definitely save you!!! ????: Pathetic Kin'emon: (angry) Karyu~ Issen~ Page 4: (Kin'emon unleashes a flaming slash that defeated all of them. The soldiers are all on the floor with small flames coming from their bodies) Kin'emon: (grabs the guy with the helmet) You're coming with me.. (Scene 5- Infatueted Sanji) Violet: Sanji my hero~ Sanji: I can do anything for you~~ <3 <3 Page 5: Violet: Quick we need to hurry tho, my sister is in trouble. She did a big mistake. We have to hurry and kill that bastard Sanji: Sisteeer~~ <3 (A shadow of a man is seen aproaching Sanji) ???: Oi oi oi oi oi Sanji: Eh.... Who are you? ???: Scum, you dont know me? Page 6: Onigumo: I'm a vice admiral you piece of shit. And I can recognize pirates like you, Black Leg Sanji. Sanji: (drops his fake facial hair and glasses) I'm sorry Violet, I know this may sound a little bit cocky but.. (lights up a cigarette) you're sister must wait.. Page 7: (Scene 6: Sunny-Go security) Chopper: (with tears in his eyes) Who's theeeeere ???: (behind the door) Uh... They heard me.. Fuuuck.. Nami: Chopper go there and see who he is.. Chopper: LIKE HELL I WILL!! ???: I'm sorry but I think I messed up the room.. Forgive me.. Page 8: Zeo: (still old) SOMEONE TREAT ME!!!!!! Chopper, Brook and Nami: GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Nami: What the hell are you doing here??? Zeo: I managed to escape the prison and sneak up on the ship.. I couldn't stay there.. Chopper: You where on the ship all along? Page 9: Zeo: Thanks to my power yes.. You guys couldn't see me.. And with this old shit, I'm sleeping 16 hours a day.. Nami: (punches him) Makes no sense!!! (Scene 2: Caesar exchange team) Usopp: Thank god, they are far away now. Law: CP-0, what do you want here... Page 10: Caesar: Doflamingo doesn't want to wait you know.. I suggest you move.. Usopp: What???? I'm not crossing that bridge, no way. No way. Robin: We should be really carefull. Waiter: ..They say that no one ever returned from that place. Usopp: You're still here??? Page 11: (Standing in front of the bridge and get past the signs) Law: -Room- (creates a room that covers them) With this I can protect us. Usopp: (crying) Chopper, Brook, Nami.... I need you with me on this one!!! Caesar: This is gonna be easy.. Page 12: (Scene 7: Franky) (Outside the arena) Franky: What's the meaning of this you moron.. Why did you dragged me out here One-Legged toy: Don't talk about Doflamingo in crowds, I told you.. It's forbidden. Franky: I need to find someone who knows where is this factory.. And why is forbidden.. And who are you anyways... One-Legged toy: Alright I'll tell you.... In that factory, humans are made into live puppets and toys. Franky: What!!!!!! But they seem so happy... One-legged toy: We have no choice you know.. No one here is capable of putting an end to this.. Also CP-0 has a unit here that won't allow any bad thing happen. Page 13: (Scene 1: Corrida Colloseum) Bellamy: (with his foot on Tank Lepanto's head) Haha.. How pathetic.. Jeet: Bellamy the Hyena, you're next~ Abdullah: Nihihihihi (Suddenly a flying creature stands behind them) ???: Hehahahaha (Abdullah and Jeet turn around surprised) Page 14: Bartolomeo: (user of a zoan devil fruit: a Bat) (in his zoan mode) Time to join in, don't you think! *(His bat mode is not like a normal bat. His height is kinda the same. But with all of the characteristics of a bat.) Bellamy: Get away, Bat-man. They are mine. Bartolomeo: -Wing Attack: Bloody Mary- (Bartolomeo makes his wings really sharp and quickly travels in between Abdullah and Jeet and then making them bleed from the waist and collapsing) Bartolomeo: How's that for fighting dirty you bitches.. Bellamy: Bastard.. Page 15: Hack: (behind some defeated contestants) You're Bluegilly, aren't ya.. Bluegilly: Boooey~ Finally someone who have the guts to come in front of me.. Hack: (Smiling) (Hack jumps in the sea.) Bluegilly: You coward, I knew it.. (Hack comes back with water in his hands) Hack: Jinbe, you sure are a great teacher... -Mizugokoro- (Hack unleashes a fast stream of water and Bluegilly takes it to his body and sends him flying over the sea) Page 16: (Meanwhile) Cavendish: (Angry) You're.... You're Strawhat Luffy????? Luffy: Ahhhhhh Cavendish: I swear I will kill you with my bare hands Strawhat!!! (Luffy accidentaly jumps down and lands near the arena) Luffy: phew that was close... (His armor is gone... The crowd stopped cheering, and the fighters stopped) Page 17: Crowd1: Thats.... Crowd2: STRAW HAT!!! Crowd3: MONKEY D. LUFFY!!!!!!! (Luffy stands there smiling in front of everybody) Crowd4: He came back for his brothers Devil Fruit.. Bellamy: Bahahah that idiot.. Bartolomeo: (smiling) Interesting, very interesting.. THE END Hope you like it. My first prediction so sorry if I screwed things up.. Category:Blog posts